Bella Stabs Everyone
by DoonaPregga
Summary: A dark force has come over Bella. A power of true evil. Bella is possessed by it, but can she be stopped?


**Bella Stabs Everyone **

_Horror/Tragedy_

Bella woke up in the middle of the night from a nightmare. OMG, she had been a hella terrible person in it! She trembled and slapped her hand over her mouth. She had stabbed everyone repeatedly and been a cerial killer. O.o

No. No! No! Nooo! She wouldn't ever be like that in real life! HOW HORRIBLE!

But. She looked down at the odd incisions in her arm. It had been ...The Aliens. They tormentered her often as of late.

It was them! Wasn't it? They made her go major crazy like this! She didn't want it to take her over. No, no, no way Jose!

She went back to sleep.

\- Dream -

Edward was sobbing in front of her. he was super scared! She raised the barber's knife and ...then, stab, stab, stabbing!

"Let the bodies hit the floor!" She cried. Then all of of a sudden the music started BLASTING in her mind.

She blinked and her eyes turned red. Red, like ...the blood gushing out fountains from ...Edward's dead corpse.

She laughed a real looong time!

\- Dream Fin -

Bella woke up. She was hella crying this time, ...but it was tears of blood! "EDWARD!" She screeched.

Edward came runnign in the roon and he hugged her. "Shh, it's okay. OMG, your covered in blood!"

Bella started sobbing. "It was the aliens! Who did I kill? Who did I kill!?"

Edward looked down at the rom's floor. "OMG, you killed Alice!"

They both sobbed together in the moonlight. "I'm so horrible!" Bella sobbed.

Edward grabbed her arms and dragged her to an ...insane asylum!

Bella was so sad and sobbing she let him. Everyone freaked out and major trid to talk it out about what to do.

Bella wiggled in her straight-jacket. The impulse, ...it was coming over her again! Her eyes turned red, and she laughed evilly.

From their ship, the aliens laughed evilly. They operated the controller to control Bella.

They teleported a knife to sit behind Bella's ear like a pencil would.

Bella got scared when she felt it and nocked it over to land on her boobs. "Omg! Noo!" She cried, but the min-control took over and she picked the knife up with her pretty little mouth.

She cut through the straight-jacket. When she picked up the knife in her hand, it grew to the major size of a butcher knife.

With red eyes, and her hospital gown, Bella busted through the asylum. She stabbed everyone!

The asylum secruity came over. She charged at him, and he hella shot at her. The bullet went in ...her leg, but oh, she did not feel it! She brought the knife up and stabbed his chest, over and over. The asylum security gaurd started sobbing.

"Noo! Don't do this to me!"

"I'm SOOOO sorry!" The real Bella sobbed inside.

More security gaurds came at her and she stabbed them all! They all dropped dead like flies, because the aliens were guiding her actions like a videogame.

The aliens laughed evilly with killer looks in their eyes. the story from their pov, they had taken Bella in the middle of the night. They had used their beam to bring her up through the wall into their invisible space-ship. then they had operated on her and put the control censors all over her body and attacked the wires to her nerves. Then they had put a chip in her head! D:

An older doctor ran at Bella swirling a sethescope. The end of it hit Bella in the head. It knocked Bella way off balance, but the valiant doctor died because Bella was too quick!

A woman doctor ran at her too, with a scaple, but Bella was hella too quick then too. Because of all her modifications, Bella was almost superhuman!

Next, Bella ran almost out the door! But a young, hot doctor grabbed her waist! The evil Bella kicked him off, but the Bella inside was screamed, "Nooo, don't!"

The evil Bella admired the way the doctor's coat fit around the doctor's waist and hips. His eyes were all googily and scared behind his glasses. "You look good in that!" She cackled suggestivley.

The doctor got even more terrified, so scared he couldn't move, as the evil Bella reached down and started undoing his coat, and unbuttoning his shirt. "HELP! Nooooo!" He cried. "DON'T!"

But a miracle happened. The one true Bella had done a prayer.

The angel gaurdian and protector of mankind, Featherflutter, came to the rescue. He burst in and started fighting VS with evil Bella.

He got out his sword of light, while Bella redied her knife. They clashed blades, the light exploding in bursted every time they hit their blades. "I will take you down, evil Bella!" Featherflutter cried.

And he was right! After intense combat, Featherflutter was learning how she fought. He stucked out his sword and flipped the knife from her hand and he caught it. Now he had both the knife and his light sword!

He kicked his boot in evil Bella's belly. Bella fell back and threw up, being knocked out.

The hot doctor got up, al scare dand shakey. Featherflutter ran to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah!" The hot doctor blushed. Featherflutter blushed too. They major hugged, but then realized they were hugging, so they pulled away, and turned away all shy.

The aliens swore and crashed their fist they were so mad! It broke the controller!

The true Bella woke up. "W-what have I done!" She cried, sobbing.

"It wasn't you!" Featherflutter explained, puling to hot doctor to his waist. "The aliens were controlling you with a controller.

"Oh," bella realized. "But now I have to live with these implants in my body!" her eyes got all googily with horror.

"No, no, thhey will dessolve over time." Featherflutter explained. "Ah, okay." Bella smiled for the first time. She was so happy the aliens no longer had control of her.

Edward scampered in and hugged her. "Your safe! Thank goodness your back!"

"Yeah, thank goodness!" Bella said.


End file.
